Una aventura al pais de las maravillas
by Tensa Amidamaru
Summary: Las vacaciones de dos chicos se vuelven una locura ambos transportados al pais de la maravillas pero no es como lo cuenta el cuento,ahora ambos deben buscar la forma de salir de alli pero no sera facil ya que el lugar esta lleno de peligros mortales los cuales amenazan sus vidas acompaña a ambos chicos en esta aventura llena de peligros (fic colaborativo con TheMasterZero106)


**_Hola a todos como se encuentran todos los que leen fanfiction ya se me e estado tardando con mis historias pero creeanme con los recortes de la luz y el bloqueo de escritor bueno ya saben pues dejenme decirles que para este fic tendre ayuda de un amigo que hice en fanfiction_**

**_Un rayo de luz rojo salio y aparecio un chico pelirojo con una armadura roja_**

**_El es mi amigo TheMasterZero106 O tambien conocido como Zero_**

**_Zero: un placer conocerlos a todos_**

**_De hecho este no es el primer proyecto en el que trabajamos juntos tenemos otro llamado los heroes del inazuma eleven la cual esta publicada en el canal de Zero-kun si les interesa vayan y echenle un vistaso asi como al resto de nuestras historias bueno sin mas BlaBlaBla_**

**_Yo/Zero: empecemos_**

* * *

Londres un lugar magnifico con historia y cultura con varios lugares famosos como el London Eye una de las ruedas de la fortuna mas grandes del mundo,el big ben el reloj mas grande del mundo,el palacio de bokingham el hogar de la reina,la torre de londres el castillo que resguarda las joyas de la corona y la Abadía de Westminster, una encarnación de la historia británica de visita obligada una iglesia de mas de 700 años tambien conocida como la iglesia de las coronaciones inglesas, hoy un avion desembarcaba a varios pasajeros entre ellos un chico de cabello negro,con ojos verdes vistiendo una chaqueta negra una camisa verde y jeans, al otro lado en otro aeropuerto un chico de cabello rojo y con unos jeans y y una chaqueta roja estaban saliendo de otro avion

Chico de cabello negro: Londres no puedo creer que este visitando este lugar (n_n)

Chico de cabello rojo: el pasi de las historias mas antiguas (n_n)

Chico de cabello rojo/Cabello negro: esta sera una gran aventura

el chico de cabello negro fue a Scotland Yard la agencia de policia mas famosa del mundo por sus detectives

Chico pelinegro: increible (tomando fotos) cuando regrese a casa se le mostrare todo a mi mama y a Shiroko

Fue cuando se topo con un articulo

Chico pelinegro: Asesinato en la nueva estacion del tren el doctor angus bumby uf que nombrecito, el fundador del Hogar de Houndsditch y Refugio para Jóvenes Rebeldes murio al ser lanzado a las vias del tren,fue una gran perdida el dr bumby ayudo a varios niños en su momentos de dificutad, para olvidarse de los eventos traumáticos de su pasado mediante la hipnoterapia,desaparece la joven ayudante de bumby se sospecha que la asistente es la culpable de lanzar a bumby hacia su muerte luego de desaparecer de forma misteriosa woow tuvo que ser un pervertido solo por algo asi una chica lanzaria a alguien como el

El chico de cabello negro se volteo y choco contra el chico de cabello rojo

Chico pelirojo: oye fijate por donde andas derramaste mi bebida (Ò_Ó)

Chico pelinegro: oye no me culpes debiste decirme cuidado detras de ti (Ò_Ó)

Ambos se vieron con odio

Chico pelirojo: olvidadalo estoy de vacaciones y no voy a desperdiciarlo en pelear contigo (¬_¬)

Chico pelinegro: pff como digas cabeza de cerillo si nunca te veo mejor para mi (¬_¬)

ambos se fueron enojados de la estacion y cada uno hizo turismo en cada uno de los diferentes lugares de londres paso el dia hasta anochecer y el chico de cabello negro fue a un ultimo lugar antes de volver a su hotel una casa antigua hecha ruinas y cerrada

Chico pelinegro: aqui es Hogar de Houndsditch y Refugio para Jóvenes Rebeldes bueno aqui voy (Ò_Ó)

el chico peli negro salto la cerca y el enrejado y se adentro en la antigua casa llena de mo negro y grietas ademas de jugetes viejos y roidos

Chico pelinegro: macabro pero increible (dijo mientras tomaba fotos)

el chico pelinegro se adentro mas y mas y encontro una habitacion una con vieja alcoba y fue cuando piso el marco de una foto la tomo y limpio viendo una foto sepia de una niña con un conejo de tela

Chico pelinegro: hmmm interesante la hija del doctor quizas

derrepente una mano se coloco en el hombro del chico poniendolo palido

¿?: no deverias estar aqui

el chico se volteo y se prearo pero solo vio al chico pelirojo de antes

Chico pelirrojo:¿te asuste? (n_n)

Chico pelinegro: yo asustado de ti ja no me asusto facilmente cabeza de cerillo (¬_¬)

Chico pelirrojo: aja si y dime ¿donde estamos? y ¿porque te colaste? (¬_¬)

Chico pelinegro: este es el Hogar de Houndsditch y Refugio para Jóvenes Rebeldes este lugar fue construido por un doctor para ayudar a los jovenes traumados a olvidar

Chico pelirojo: a si y dime porque te colaste

Chico pelinegro: por curiosidad ademas tomo fotos de los lugares extraños macabros del mundo y los conservo

Chico pelirrojo: okey...¿porque? (-_-)*

Chico pelinegro: pues...OYE porque te contaria cabeza de cerillo no es de tu incumbencia (Ò_Ó)

Chico pelirojo: ¡QUE HAS DIJO FREAK! (Ò_Ó)

Derrepente un brillo aparecio de debajo de la cama y revise debajo

Chico pelirojo: que haces

el chico saco de debajo de la cama dos monedas de plara con la imagen de un gato sonriente aterrador

Chico pelinegro: increible esto es unico

Chico pelirojo: a ¿ahora robas?

Chico pelinegro: no es robar ademas mira esto estan nuevas alguien entro antes que nosotros

el chico pelirojo golpeo las monedas de la manos del chico pelinegro y estas tocaron el piso

Chico pelinegro: PORQUE LO HICISTE CABEZA DE CERILLO (Ò_Ó)

Chico pelirojo: eso es porque si algo no tolero es un ladron

pero derrepete las monedas brillaron sorprendiendo a los dos y el piso se quebro haciendolos caer a un vortice azul mientras los dos gritaban,Mientras los dos caian, podian ver como a su alrededor aparecian muchas cosas de la edad antigua, como un librero, una caja musical, muchas campanas, relojes, entre otras cosas.

-¡Oye!-grito el pelirojo, llamando la atencion del pelinegro.

-¡¿Que?!-grito mientras caian.

-¡Esto es tu culpa!-culpo el pelirojo al pelinegro

-¡Como que mi culpa, tu tiraste esas monedas!-le respondio enojado el pelinegro.

-¡Pues es tu culpa por encontrar esas monedas!-grito enojado mientras caian.

4 horas despues.

Se puede ver como el pelingro ahora no caia, es mas estaba cayendo sin gritar y con calma, mientras estaba en una pose de estar acostado en una cama. Mira para su lado y ver como el pelirojo caia con una mano en la cabeza.

-¡¿Cuantas horas an pasado mietras caemos?!-le pregunto mientras caia El pelinegro. El pelirojo miro su mano y no tenia un reloj.

-¡No lo se olvide traer mi reloj!-grito como respuesta.

-¡¿Cuanto crees tu?!-le grito el pelinegro.

-¡Yo diria como unas 3 horas!-grito aburrido.

-¡Yo digo que 4 horas!-le repondio con un grito el pelinegro y el pelirojo solo alzo los hombros.

3 horas despues.

Los dos chicos seguian cayendo con una pose aburrida. El pelirojo ya aburrido saco de su bolsillo una

barra de chocolate, confundiendo al pelinegro.

-¡¿Enserio vas a comer en momentos como este?!-le grito confundido.

-¡Has sentido una vez esa extraña cosa en el estomago!-le pregunto el pelirojo.

-¡Desde luego!-le respondio el chico.

-¡Bueno eso me pasa ami y me dio hambre!-le respondio haciendo al pelinegro rodar los ojos pero grito.

-¡TIERRA!-grito asustado, haciendo que el chico pelirojo se asuste.

los dos se prepararon para la caida per despues de eso su ropa brillo y despues de eso una gran rafaga se desprendio de ella extrañamente el aterrizaje despues de eso fue mas suave como si no hubiera gravedad cuando aterrizaron vieron un gran bosque

Chico pelinegro: Ya nos morimos esto es el cielo (O_o)

Chico pelirojo: No lo se pero mirate (O_O)

El chico pelinegro se miro y vio que ahora tenia un traje victoriano de caballero con el simbolo de saturno en la solapa de su saco negro y verde

chico pelinegro: QUE ME PASO PARESCO UN DANDI DEL SIGLO 15 (dijo con horror al contemplarse)

Chico pelirojo: JAJAJAJAJA mirate luces como esos sujetos de las peliculas de novelas de libreria (TTwTT)

Chico pelinegro: pues tu no te salvas de las burlas solo mirate (¬.¬)

el pelirojo se miro y vio que traia el mismo traje con la diferencia que los colores eran diferetes, era el mismo traje de caballero con el simbolo de marte en la solapa de color rojo y amarillo.

-Me lleva el chanfle-dijo el pelirojo enojado.

-JAJAJA Te ves igual de ridiculo-se rio y burlo el pelinegro.

-¡Callate o te parto la boca Carbon!-le grito enojado el pelirojo.

-¡A quien llamas Carbon cabeza de Cerilla!-grito enojado el pelinegro.

-¡Acaso aqui hay otro chico con el cabello color carbon!-ambos se miran con enojo para despues voltear a otra parte, y mirar el bosque que estaba a su alrededor-Una cosa es segura no estamos en Londres, parece mas un bosque raro-dijo mirando a su alrededor.

Voz: ¿raro dices? ¿que significa eso exactamente? ¿que tan raro es lo raro? cual raro es solo diferente

Chico pelinegro: okey quien dijo eso

Chico pelirojo: y que me dices yo no se ¡hola hay alguien alli! (dijo gritando en el bosque)

voz: detras de ti

Los dos vieron detras de ellos y vieron a un gato raro hasta se podia decir que era alarmante verlo era una vision perturbante pues era tan delgado que la piel dejava ver todos sus huesos ademas tenia un pendiete en la oreja derecha

Chico pelinegro: hu es un gato (O_O)

Chico pelirojo: ESO ES UN GATO yo pense que era un esqueleto andante (O_O)

Gato: lo que vez, es lo que soy,y lo que soy, es lo que vez

-¿Es que acaso hablas con rimas?-le pregunto confundido el pelinegro.

-No del todo Kuro-dijo el gato sorprendiendo al pelinegro.

-¡¿Como sabes mi nombre?!-grito sorprendido mientras apuntaba al gato perturbador.

-¿Eres adivino?-le pregunto el pelirojo.

-¿Es que lo paresco Zero?-con decir eso sorprendio al pelirojo-Yo se cosas que no saben y yo puedo saber mas-dijo el gato mientras caminaba sobre unos naipes en un rio.

-Oye espera, ¿En donde se supone que estamos?-le pregunto el pelinergo ahora conocido como Kuro, siguiendo al gato saltando sobre los naipes con el pelirojo ahora nombrado Zero.

-Estan en el pais de las maravillas-le respondio el gato sonriendo tetricamente a los chicos los cueales se asustaron un poco.

-Bueno con suerte tendremos esperanza de volver a londres-dijo Zero mirando al gato.

-Abandonen esas esperanzas chicos, una nueva ley rige en el pais de las maravillas, Kuro y Zero. Por aqui se le lleba una justicia severa aqui corremos peligro-dijo el gato con su sonrisa escalofriante-En guardia. Preparense-dijo antes de desaparecer con una estela naranja dejando sorprendidos a ambos chicos.

-Okey esto es de locos-dijo Zero sorprendido.

Kuro: el pais de las maravillas...como el pais de las maravillas de Lewis Carroll (O_O)

Zero: ¿quien?

Kuro: Lewis carroll el escritor el escribio un libro llamado alicia en el pais de las maravillas una historia que narra las aventuras de una niña llamada alicia atravez de ese mundo fantastico mi mama me lo contaba cuando era un niño y yo se lo contaba a mi hermanita cuando tenia cinco todas las noches antes de dormir siempre crei que era solo eso un cuento pero...es real (comenze a tomar fotos) mi hermana no me creera cuando le muestre esto

Zero: si sabes tanto sobre este mundo dime ¿donde esta la salida?

kuro: oye si supiera te lo diria cabeza de cerillo, pero no se donde queda creo que nos queda avanzar por el pais de las maravillas y buscar

Zero: ya que vamos

Los dos nos adentramos al bosque el cual tenia cartas y piezas de juegos infantiles como naipes domino y matatena

Zero: este lugar es muy extraño juguetes y piezas gigantescas como para un gigante

Kuro: oye ahora que lo pienzo si este ese el pais de las maravillas entonces ese gato es el gato rison Cheshire el gato que desaparece

Zero:...mira

Zero señalo una cosa un objeto brillante que parecia el simbolo omega

-Que es esto-cuando Zero toco una de esas cosas este se ilumino y les mostro un recuerdo a los dos que era de Zero-Ese soy yo-dijo apuntando a un niño de pelo rojo que saltaba por todas partes de una casa.

_**Recuerdo de Zero.**_

_**-Saltas como una rana Zero-ni ¡saltas tan bien!-dijo un niño de pelo castaño viendo como Zero saltaba por todas partes como una rana y este reia.**_

**_Fin del recuerdo._**

-Ese era yo de niño-se dijo el pelirojo viendo el lugar-Este lugar me volvera loco, si esto me muestra mis recuerdos-dijo tocandose la cabeza.

Kuro: bueno hasta yo admito eso fue raro parece que los simbolos nos muestran nuestro pasado aunque admito fue interesante bueno sigamos Cabeza de cerillo

Los dos continuamos por el camino y fue cuando nos encontramos un barranco en el camino

Kuro: parece que no hay de otra tenemos que saltar crees poder saltar como una rana

Zero: cayate carbon aun puedo saltar como cuando era niño

Ambos tomamos distancia y corimos a gran velocidad despues saltamos y llegamos al otro lado

Kuro: bien lo logrammos hay que continuar

Zero: no me digas que hacer carbon

Mientras ambos chicos corrian encontraron una gran estatua de una mujer llorando y alfrente de esta el camino seguia pero el camino estaba cortado y la distancia era larga.

-¿Ahora como diablos pasaremos?-pregunto molesto Zero. Pero en eso aparece unas clases de piezas en grupo de cuatro, flotando alfrente de nosotros.

-Aqui esta nuestra respuesta-menciono Kuro y ambos empezaron a saltar sobre las piezas llegando hacia el otro punto del barranco pero vieron como una niña estaba alli, pero al verlos salto de una altura y desaparecio-Eso fue raro-menciono Kuro siguiendo el camino por donde fue la niña, al llegar se encontraron con varios hongos gigantes, que al saltar sobre ellas rebotaban y tenian que llegar a una zona alta. Ambos con rapidez saltan sobre los hongos y llegan al siguiente punto.

-¿Que tan largo es este bosque?-pregunto Zero mirando a Kuro.

-Este pais es mas grande de lo que crees Cerilla-menciono Kuro siguiendo el camino, ambos siguieron su camino hasta llegar a una clase de rio morado, ambos lo miraron confundido y miraron para arriba para ver una botella gigante con un papelio que decia "Bebeme".

-¿Que es esta cosa?-dijo Zero tocando el rio morado.

Kuro: no lo se

derrepete el gato cheshire aparecio

Kuro: Cheshire

Cheshire: saben abeces para seguir adelante debes limpiar tu mente

Kuro: limpiar mi mente

mire la la botella y la etiqueta

Kuro: bebeme

Zero: espera que vas a

me meti en la cascada y abri la boca bebiendo el liquido al final sali

Kuro: nada mal sabe a uva

Derrepente un hipo saco unas burbujas moradas y me encogi al tamaño de un raton

Zero: QUE DEMONIOS TE ENCOGISTE (O_O)

Cheshire: aveces grande no siempre es mejor y ser pequeño ofrece una mejor perspectiva de las cosas

-Si lo que dices es verdad-Zero se metio bajo la ducha morada y abrio la boca bebiendo el liquido morado, lo trago y salio de la cascada-No mentias sabe a Uva-pero despues un hipo lo encogio al tamallo de Kuro-Ahora ambos somos chiquitos.

-Mientras sean pequeños, podran ver cosas invisibles, que cuando eran grandes-menciono el Gato, los dos chicos volvieron a decir "*Hip*" y volvieron a su tamaño normal.

-Que va ahora cada vez que tenga hipo me are pequeño-dijo con un poco de enojo Zero, los dos vieron como el gato volvio a desaparecer-¿ahora por donde?-en eso ambos ven una pequeña puerta y pensaron en lo mismo, ambos volvieron a hacer un hipo y se encogieron, pasando por la pequeña puerta, durante el resto del camino se les hizo mas facil a ambos adolecentes, ya que podian ver mejor las cosas y ver señales luminosas, que les indicaban el camino correcto.

Despues de un rato ambos llegaron a estar enfrente de un hongo azul.

-Los hongos rojos nos impulsan para arriba ¿que hara el azul?-pregunto Zero.

Kuro:...hmm mira

señale otro simbolo de omega cercano

Zero: es otro de esos simbolos

Cheshire aparecio

Cheshire: en el camino se encontraran con lo que han perdido si lo tocan lo recuperaran

Cheshire volvio a desaparecer

Zero: bueno entonces eso significa que si tocamos estos simbolos apareceran recuerdos que hemos olvidado veamos que aparece en este

Zero toco el simbolo pero no paso nada

Zero: no paso nada

Kuro: creo...que este es mio digo mira este simbolo de omega es verde el que tocaste era rojo

Zero: aver

toque el simbolo de omega y este se rompio mostrandome de pequeño saltando en un trampolin

_**Kuro: JAJAJA mas alto alto**_

fue cuando una mujer de pelo negro aparecio

**_mujer: Hijo cuidado si saltas demasiado alto te Vas a romper algo eres tan imprudente_**

El recuerdo desaparecio

Kuro: habia olvidado eso por completo

Zero: eso no parece util

Kuro: pues bueno en tu vision nos dio la idea de saltar asi que si la misma logica aplica creo que

Kuro piso el hongo azul y este mando a kuro a volar alto mientras gritaba

Zero: Chanfle (O_O)

Kuro: ESTOY BIEEEEEN

-¡Oye carbon esperame!-Zero salto sobre el hongo y este llego con Kuro a una gran parte alta de un arbol, sobre unos dados, y enfrente de ellos habia una clase de tobogan-Esa pista me recuerda a los toboganes de agua que habia en mis viajes al parque acuatico-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Pues a ver a donde nos lleva-Kuro salto y este se empezo a deslizar en la pista.

-Esperame-Zero salto y ambos empezaron a deslizarse por el gran tobogan de agua en con unos arboles conectandolos, pero mientras bajaban encontraron varios dientes-Okey esto es raro-dijo viendo los dientes, cuando llegaron al final del tobogan se enocntraron con un rio rojo sangre-Esto es sangre-dijo tocando el rio escarlata.

-Espero que no-dijo Kuro y ambos siguieron el rio hasta llegar a un gran cadaver en forma de esqueleto-Eso responde nuestra duda-dijo viendo el cadaver pero al acercarse el gato aparecio.

-La espada Volpal es rapida y afiliada-dijo viendo el cadaver y en esta enterrado se mriaba un cuchillo con un tamaño de una espada-Y siempre esta preparada para actuar-ambos chicos miraron el cuchillo, este se elevo y callo en las manos de Kuro, pudo ver como el cuchillo tenia sangre.

Kuro: No estamos aqui para buscar pelea mucho menos para matar a alguien (moviendo el cuchillo)

Cheshire: Que mal porque hay una pelea que los esta buscando (cheshire volvio a desaparecer)

Zero: ESPERA PORQUE LE TOCA A EL EL CUCHILLO

Kuro: tranquilo cabeza de cerillo tal vez encontremos otro cuchillo en el camino...mira (O_O)

el cadaver se empezo a volver polvo asta que termino desapareciendo fue cuando aparaeci en el piso otra espada vorpal la cual zero recogio

Zero: bueno me alegro que tendre algo con que defenderme en esta pelea

kuro vio otro Recuerdo de los sullo y al tocarlo se vio a si mismo de pequeño con un ojo morado siendo tratado por su mama

_**Kuro: solo me defendia de un niño que me fastidiava por ser...Raro**_

_**Mama de kuro: hijo volar y pelear es una decicion definitiva pero aveces volar es posponer una pelea escoge mejor tus batallas hijo (n_n)**_

fue cuando el recuerdo termino y vimos unos caparazones y practicamos usar las espadas vorpales con ellos y fue cuando aparecieron mas dientes

Zero: ¿de donde salen estos dientes?

Kuro: no lo se pero algo me dice que pueden ser utiles

Mientras Kuro y Zero rompian las caracolas que contenian los dientes. Zero rompio una en lugar de tener dientes traia una rosa roja, lo que los dejo confundidos.

-¿Una rosa roja?-pregunto Zero viendo la rosa escarlata.

-¿Yo creo que lo es?-dijo igual de confundido Kuro.

-Pues-cuando Zero toco la rosa, esta se elevo y se puso en su traje y revelo tener otras siete rosas rojas-¿Que significan estas rosas?-pregunto Zero viendo como las rosas desaparecian.

-No lo se pero siguamos, tengo el presentimiento que encontraremos peligro adelante-con Kuro diciendo eso, ambos chicos siguieron su camino pero en eso encontraron un simbolo de omega rojo-Tuya cerilla.

-Callate-menciono Zero y cuando toco el simbolo aparecio un recuerdo, de una clase de competencia de esgrima, el cual uno de los contrincantes tenia un traje rojo y le quitaba la espada al otro declarandolo el ganador.

_**-Y el ganador es Zero Shoshinco-menciono uno de los juezes, el del traje rojo se quito la capucha y revelo ser Zero de unos 12 años, y este se acerco al palco-Felicidades chico primer lugar-con decir eso le paso un trofeo dorado, con un hombre en una pose de combate de esgrima en la punta.**_

_** -¡Nadie puede igualar mi agilidad con la espada!-grito feliz Zero, en eso el recuerdo termina.**_

-¿Campeon de esgrima eh?-le dijo Kuro.

-Si y el de los mejores-dijo con arrogancia Zero.

-Pues de donde vengo yo soy el mejor-dijo Kuro y Zero lo miro con enojo, sin que los dos se dieran cuenta llegaron a un campo con un liquido negro en el suelo.

-¡¿Eso quieres apostarlo cabeza de carbon?!-pregunto con enojo Zero.

-¡Cuando quieras pelear cerilla!-le respondió igual de enojado Kuro. Pero en eso ambos miran como del suelo, el liquido negro se junta y toma forma a un ser pequeño, con una mascara, y este grita de locura, haciendo que ambos chicos se ponga en guardia, la criatura los ataca, pero Zero le lanza una combinacion de cortes con la espada que tenia y mato a la criatura.

-¿Que demonios era esa cosa?-pregunto sorprendido Zero.

Kuro: no lo se no recuerdo haber leido sobre esto en los libros de Lewis (dije mientras tomaba una foto del ser)

Zero: ¿Que eres fotografo forence? (Ò_Ó)

Me acerque y toque el cuerpo viendo la mancha que dejo

Kuro: ¿que es esto?...parece tinta,petroleo o brea

Derrepente mas de esos seres aparecieron y todos se lanzaron en contra de nosotros

Kuro: aver atrevance

monstruos se lanzaron contra nosotros fue cuando empezamos a pelear contra ellos corte a varios con combos rapidos y certeros pero uno me golpeo con fuerza y me lanzo a un arbol fue cuando aparecieron siete rosas y una perdio algunos petalos

Kuro: auch ese golpe si dolio

el monstruo breoso me hiba a golpear pero lo bloquee con mi espada vorpal y trato hacerme ceder fue cuando tome mi camara

Kuro: Di Queso (n_n)

el flash de la camara cego al monstruo y aproveche para apuñale en la cara al monstruo y le retorci la cara con el cuchillo

-Quieres pelea cara de gallina-menciono Zero, enterrandole su cuchillo en la mascara de una de las criaturas, haciendo que grite de dolor y muera-Parece que era el ultimo-fue cuando los dos vieron como un agujero, bloqueado por raices de arboles, desaparecieron mostrando un camino, los dos siguen con el camino, pero durante su camino, llegaron a unas partes altas de una montaña, separadas a una larga distancia, y sin piezas igantes para saltar-¿Como se supone que llegemos?-pregunto enojado Zero.

-No lo se-en eso aparece el gato Cheshire con su sonrisa-Cheshire-dijo sorprendido Kuro y ambos se acercaron al gato.

-A veces flotar y volar los ayuda a llegar a lugares distanciados-menciono el gato para despararecer.

-¿Oye espera que significa eso?-pregunto Zero pero el gato ya se habia ido-Me lleva el chanfle-dijo con enojo al ver que el gato se fue solo diciendo una frase que era confundible.

-A veces flotar y volar los ayuda a llegar a lugares distanciados... Mmm-penso Kuro hasta que se le ocurrio una idea y se alejo un poco.

-¿Que piensas hacer?-le pregunto Zero a Kuro que se veia como preparado para correr.

Kuro cerro los ojos y respiro profudo

Kuro: supera los limites

Kuro corrio con todas mis fuerzas

Kuro: PLUS ULTRAAAAAAA

Al llegar al borde kuro salto y penso en flotar derrepente dos murcielagos aparecieron y flotaron al alrrededor de el y floto hasta llegar al otro lado

Zero: COMO HICISTE ESO (o_o)

Kuro: Pienza en que flotas como una pluma y flotaras diria volaras pero esto no es el pais de nunca jamas

-Okey-Zero camino para atras para concentrarse-Yo puedo-dijo para despues correr y saltar, penso en flotar derrepente dos fenix aparecieron y flotaron a su alrededor, y floto hasta llegar al otro lado-Okey eso estuvo bien-dijo con una sonrisa y Kuro sonrio.

-Sigamos con el camino cerilla-menciono Kuro siguiendo su camino y Zero un poco enojado siguió al chico, durante el camino fue todo salto, hasta llegar a una clase de cocina unida al bosque.

-¿Que es esto?-pregunto Zero, en eso una mujer mas grande que los chicos, apareció cocinando algo, esta los mira y dice.

-Oh nuevos visitantes-dijo la mujer mientras cocinaba y Zero y Kuro miraban a su alrededor viendo varios objetos de cocina-Acerquense-los dos se acercaron pero después retrocedieron.

-¿Para que hacerlo? ¿acaso quieres comernos?-pregunto con enojo Zero y este se preparo para sacar su cuchillo y matar a la mujer pero Kuro lo detuvo.

Kuro: tranquilo no creo que quiera comernos...¿o si?

Mujer: ja que va hace mucho que me quite ese gusto por los locos ahora solo como morritos de cerdo todo sabe mejor con bacon ¿saben?

Kuro: uff bueno ¿eso creo?...un segundo ¿de casualidad su nombre es Duquesa?

Mujer: ¿vaya eres adivino?

Kuro: N-no es solo que bueno tiene pinta de duquesa (n_n)*

Duquesa: bueno no eres un encanto oigan si no estan muy ocuados pueden acerme un favor veran e escuchado algunos morritos de cerdo detras de mi casa traiganmelos se los recompensare tomen esos molinillos de pimienta para condimentar a esas criaturas estan sosas y ustedes seran el plato...esto quienes la aderesaran esos molinillos le seran muy utiles (dijo apuntando a dos molinillos de pimienta)

Zero: me da mala espina ¿y porque tu o vas a buscar esos ocicos?

Duquesa:es cuestion de prioridades chicos tengo que protejer mi piel de alabastro de las criaturas asechantes...pero tengo apetito, todo lo que tienen que hacer es escuchar el morrito y disparar vendra a mi ademas les gustara como cocino

Zero: no se.

Kuro: pienzalo cabeza de cerillo no sabemos cuanto tiempo rondaremos por el pais de las maraillas si nos quedamos sin provisiones sera malo para nosotros

-Ese es un buen punto, aunque odio admitirlo-dijo con enojo para despues los dos chicos agarrar, los molinillos de pimienta cada uno, al tomarlo una puerta se abrio y revelo la parte de atras de la casa.

Ambos chicos salieron para buscar lo que le encomendo la mujer, pero apenas salieron y unas clases de insectos voladores aparecieron, volando a su alrededor.

-¿Como los alcanzaremos si no podemos saltar y atacar?-pregunto Zero mirando a los insectos.

Kuro miro el molinillo y pimienta y lo apunto a una de esas cosas que volaban, giro la palanquita que tenia y este empezo a disparar varias balas de pimienta, como si fuera una ametralladora.

-¿Como?-pregunto sorprendido Zero.

-Tu solo apuntales con el molinillo y gira la palanca para disparar-le explico Kuro y Zero hizo lo que le dijo, ambos empezaron a dispararles a los insectos voladores mantando a cada una de ellas.

Kuro: jejeje no crei usar un molinillo para acabar con bichos

Fue ando calleron varias cosas eran como colmenas de las cuales salieron mas insectos

Zero: demonios esas cosas no se acaban (sigio disparando balas de pimienta continuamente pero en un momente la manilla no se movio) que rallos se atoro

Derrepente varios insectos se lanzaron contra zero pero estos fueron destruidos por la pimienta que disparo Kuro

Kuro: ¿estas bien cabeza cerillo?

Zero: si...gracias

Kuro: ¿que paso?

Zero: mi molinillo se atoro y ya no disparo

Kuro: pues si esta cosa es como un arma entonces tal vez tenga un limite de disparo continuo,como en los juegos shoter siempre hay armas que tienen un limite de disparo continuo y no se puede usar despues de un tiempo cuando se llega al limite de calor

Pero derrepente uno de esos insectos se clavaron en el hombro de kuro

Kuro: Agh ¡Eso duele! (dijo adolorido)

-Hijo de-Zero saco su cuchillo y mato al insecto que tenia atrapado a Kuro del hombro-¿Estas bien carbon?-pregunto queriendo saber como se encontraba.

-Si solo fue un rasguño-dijo Kuro viendo como uno de las rosas que tenia ahora le quedaban 5, ya que el sexto se marchito y sus petalos cayeron.

-Oye debes de cuidarte mas-miro las rosas de Kuro-Creo que esos petalos nos indican nuestro tiempo de vida-dijo con una mano en la barbilla.

-¿Ahora a que te refieres?-pregunto Kuro.

-Es que No recuerdas cuando te ataco una de esas bestias oscuras. Cuando lo hizo perdiste una rosa-dijo zero haciendo enteder un poco a Kuro.

-Explica-dijo Kuro confundido-quieres decir que es posible que mi vida acabe si mis rosas se marchitan por cada golpe-dijo preocupado.

-Aaaah si. Es como un juego de aventura, cada corazon representa un punto de vida del personaje, y si pierdes todos tus corazones mueres. Pero aqui si pierdes todas tus rosas rojas-Zero apunto a Kuro.

-Puedo llegar a morir de verdad-dijo Kuro preocupado de su vida corra peligro.

-No te preocupes yo te cubro la...-antes de que terminara uno de los insectos lo envistio y le enterro su aguja-!AAH! ¡Hijo de la!-se volteo y lanzo un corte con su cuchillo, matando al insecto. Zero miro sus rosas y una de ellas se marchito y perdio sus petalos.

Zero: ¡rayos eso si que dolio!

Kuro: esas cosas (tomo una foto a los insectos) POR SAN PEPE GRILLO...MIRA (OwO)

Zero miro la foto y vio al insecto mas de cerca

Zero: ESOS INSECTOS SON TORNILLOS CON PATAS (O_O)

Kuro: ya entiendo porque duele tanto imaginate si te taladraran la piel con un tornillo ya podemos dar la respuesta a como se siente,no podemos dejar que estas cosas nos vuelvan a dar (saco el Molinillo) trata de disparar ahora

Zero apunto el molinillo a los incetos y roto la palanca disparando las balas de pimienta a los insectos

Zero: ya funciona denuevo escucha hay que hacer esto en equipo

Kuro: okey tu encargate de la colmenas yo me encargo de los insectos (le extendi la mano) ¿Hecho?

-Hecho-Zero apreto la mano de Kuro y este empezo a dispararle a la colmena mientras que Kuro les disparaba a los insectos, mientras las colmenas destruian aparecian mas insectos mecanicos, despues de un par de horas, ambos acabaron con los insectos, miraron para arriba viendo una nariz de cerdo flotando en el aire, era la cosa que buscaban los chicos-¿Sera eso lo que quiere esa mujer?

-Solo hay una manera de saberlo-dijo Kuro y el junto con Zero sacaron los molinillos y le dispararon, cuando lo hicieron la nariz de cerdo estornudo y se fue directo a la cocina de la mujer y los chicos lo siguieron, al llegar la mujer dice.

-Muchas gracias por el momento chicos-dijo viendo la nariz de cerdo en una de sus cestas-Ahora tomen sus recompensas y fuera-dijo apuntando una sesta. Zero se acerco y la rompio y mostro cinco dientes dorados, este los tomo por si eran necesarios y al hacerlo se abrio una puerta pequeña indicando que tenian que seguir con su aventura

Zero: bien entonces hay que cruzar la puerta

Kuro: oye...zero

Zero se sorprendio

Zero: ¿que sin insulto?

Kuro: escucha lo lamento por lo que paso en scotlan yard fue mi culpa devi fijarme a mi alrededor asi no hubieras chocado conmigo y no te hubiera hecho derramar tu bebida,tambien disculpame por lo del hogar de niños locos y lo de las monedas si no las hubiera encontrado entonces no hubieramos sidos llevados a este lugar,todo esto es por mi culpa (U_U)

Zero:...bueno yo tampoco estoy libre de culpa la verdad es que hice demasiado coraje por algo tan tonto como una bebida derramada,ademas yo decidi seguirte y fui yo quien tiro las monedas de tus manos como hiba a saber que eso nos llevaria al pais de la locura (Dijo sobandose el cuello)

Kuro: si bueno lo que trato de decir es que deberiamos trabajar juntos para encontrar el camino para salir del pais de las maravillas y bueno yo creo que deberiamos comenzar de nuevo (kuro le extendio la mano) hola soy kuro Arashi (n_n)

Zero: jajajaja okey eso es gracioso

Zero apreto la mano de kuro

Zero: Zero shonshico es un placer kuro

Cheshire aparecio

Zero/kuro: Cheshire

Cheshire: veo que hicieron las paces, eso es bueno, un equipo unido es mejor que uno dividido,un equio unido los ayudara a sobrevivir a las pruebas que se les presentara mas adelante

Cheshire desaparecio en su estela naranja

Kuro: bien vine a londres Por una aventura y la obtuve

Zero: no eres el unico Yo tambien la buscaba

Ambos soltaron un hipo y se encogieron del tamaño de la puerta y lo cruzaron preparandose para una gran aventura y no descansaran hasta encontrar el camino a casa

* * *

**_Yo:Yyyy hasta aqui el primer capitulo de este fanfic cooperativo esperamos que les haya gustado este primer capitulo como pueden ver cada uno uso su estilo de escritura_**

**_Zero: como pueden ver este fan fiction en colaboracion es de American magee Alice madness returns esa fue idea de Tensa "kuro"_**

**_Yo: bueno que puedo decir me encanta el juego desede hace mucho me gusto tanto quise hacer un fanfic de estos juegos,descubri esta joya oculta hace mucho los descargue y jugue hasta completarlos pero triste mente un dia se me daño la pc y perdi ambos juegos en el proceso cuando los quise volver a desargar la pagina donde los descarge se callo  
_**

**_Zero: _****_el juego _****_es muy bueno la verdad lo recomendaria almenos el segundo ademas muestra a una alice increible y totalmente diferente a la alice de disney ya que esta tiene un encanto un tanto macabro_**

**_Yo: lo se bueno si te gusto no te gusto o algo asi deja un review Y Como siempre te invito a leer otro de mis fics o bueno en este caso de nuestros fics y claro te invitamos a leer nuestra primera historia en conjunto la cual esta en el canal de _****_**_TheMasterZero106_** hasta que nos volvamos a ver_**

**_Yo: Arigato sayonara (n_n)_**

**_Zero: CHAO CHAO._**


End file.
